


Adora’s Bride

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora In A Suit, Brides, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra and Adora get married. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Adora’s Bride

Adora looked in the mirror, at the suit she was now wearing. She wondered if it fitted her well, since this was her first time wearing such an outfit. She was more of a dress sort of girl... But today was a very special occasion.

It was a snazzy white tuxedo with gloves and a gold shirt and tie. It was probably the finest suit ever worn and for good reason. Today, Adora was going to marry Catra and she knew she had to look her best.

The date had been set for ages now and Glimmer had spared no expense in making sure that her best friends wedding would be the grandest wedding in Etheria's history.

And yet, Adora couldn't stop worrying about all the possible ways things could go wrong, if her fancy royal suit even looked good on her. Thankfully, she wasn't alone as Bow was currently making the final adjustments to Adora's attire.

"Bow, tell me I don't look stupid," Adora asked him, even though he had been telling her that all morning.

Her friend chuckled, adjusting her tie slightly. He didn't mind reassuring Adora again. Today was a big day for her. "You don't look stupid. You look perfect."

Adora sighed. "Ever the voice of confidence, eh buddy."

"Look, you're getting married, this is the happiest day of your life."

"And the one I'm most scared by," Adora mused. "I know it hasn't been easy for Catra here... what if she gets cold feet and runs off?"

"Adora, you're worrying again. Remember, deep breaths."

Adora did that, breathing easily. Her anxious tangents were very unproductive and the last thing anyone wanted was for her to basically have a panic attack right before her own wedding ceremony.

"Okay... okay..." Adora sighed, calming down.

"You feel better?"

Feeling much more confident now that she'd calmed down, Adora nodded and grinned. "Much."

Bow smiled, making sure Adora's tie looked alright again. He'd spent all morning fiddling with it, trying to make it look right. But so far he hadn't been satisfied. Making one last adjustment, Bow decided that would have to do.

"So... have you and Catra picked out a honeymoon destination? Somewhere on the beach perhaps?"

Adora laughed. "Catra and I haven't decided. We were more concerned with surviving today than what comes after."

"Ah, taking it one step at a time," Bow accepted. "My dads did something similar when they got hitched."

"Besides, if I thought about planning ahead right now, I'd just go completely crazy,"

He chuckled. "I'll bet Catra is a little nervous as well."

"Oh... totally," Adora remarked. "You think we should have just eloped and just had you, Glim and Scorpia there? I have a feeling the whole big fancy royal wedding isn't gonna go down well with Catra."

"Well, its too late to call things off now," Bow admitted.

"Yep. Well...let's go get married."

"You mean you get married," Bow smirked.

"Right, right," Adora corrected herself.

They then heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. A voice called out to the two of them. It was Glimmer's.

"Bow you there?" Glimmer wondered.

"Yeah. Just making sure Adora doesn't pass out."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Glimmer opened the door, Adora and Bow seeing she was in a very regal looking light blue, sparkling dress with her crown upon her head. The Queen folded her arms rather dramatically.

"Well, don't just stand there! You've got a wedding to get to!

Adora laughed. "On my way."

Glimmer led Adora down to the wedding hall, where all the guests had gathered. Adora was surprised to see so many people, but she was glad that so many people had come for her and Catra's big day. Perhaps this whole big fancy wedding wasn't a bad idea after all.

Bow took his place as Adora's best man, while Glimmer took her place as the one performing the ceremony. Adora was deeply glad the pair of them were at her side for this.

"You have the rings, don't you?" Glimmer wondered.

Adora patted her pocket. "I sure do. Wouldn't want them getting lost."

"Good, now look alive, show's starting," Glimmer teased.

The organ piped into life and Adora stood proud at the altar. Then the doors opened and... Adora felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the beautiful sight of Catra walking down the aisle.

She knew Catra looked good in suits... but she didn't know she looked good in dresses as well.

Catra's dress looked gorgeous. White and poofy with long sleeves and gloves. The skirt was very wide as well and she was carrying a bouquet in her hands. Her hair had been straightened, flowing down her back and a long pure white veil was trailing behind her, while a transparent veil hid her grinning face.

Scorpia was following behind her, carrying the train of her dress. She was wearing a beautiful gold dress with gloves on her claws. Mermista, Perfuma and Entrapta followed behind, acting as bridesmaids as well.

As they neared the altar, she whispered to Catra. "I told you Adora would love it."

Catra just smiled. "I didn't doubt you for a second, Scorp."

As she approached the altar, Catra handed her bouquet to Scorpia, before taking Adora's hands. The two of them just stared lovingly at one another, Catra doing her best to fight her impulses to just kiss Adora right now.

"Wow..." Adora whispered.

"Surprised?"

"Yes... but to be honest, you're full of them."

Catra grinned. "I know."

The two then faced Glimmer, the Queen beaming at the two beautiful women standing before her. Never had she seen two women more deserving of each other. She then began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Catra and Adora. If there is anyone who would object to such a union let them speak now or forever hold their peace." A period of silence followed, reassuring the two brides everyone believed in their love.

Glimmer cleared her throat. "Do you, Adora, She-Ra and Guardian of Etheira take Catra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Adora nodded. "I do"

"And do you, Catra, take Adora to be your lawfully wedded wife?" To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Catra grinned widely. "I do!"

Adora beamed.

"Would the brides please exchange rings?"

Adora reached into her pocket, taking out the ring she'd had made just for Catra, shaped like her old headband. It had taken an effort for them to get special rings like this made for each other. She slid it onto Catra's gloved finger.

"Adora... it's beautiful."

Adora beamed, Catra slipping on the other ring, styled like Adora's She-Ra tiara, onto her finger.

Glimmer smiled. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you ladies wife and wife. Adora... you may now kiss the bride."

Adora then reached forward, lifting the veil from Catra's face. She then started to lean in for the kiss... only for Catra to pull her closer and kissed her passionately right there and then, threading her fingers through her hair.

Gasping, Adora kissed back, closing her eyes. As she held her new wife tightly, kissing her beautifully in front of everyone, the crowd applauded. Even Bow cried in joy.

"Well done, Adora," Glimmer said with pride.

Adora tilted Catra to one side, kissing her more and more. All those worries she'd had were gone now. The most beautiful woman in all of Etheria was her wife now. That was all that mattered.

xXx

**Author's note:** And now for a wedding!


End file.
